Befallen
by saturn567
Summary: post 4x17, an agent goes missing. Can the rest of the team catch the perps and get their coworker back in time?


**Title: Befallen  
Author: venus567  
rating: pg-13  
Spoilers: post 4X17 Check Your Head**  
Disclaimer: As usual I am only borrowing the characters; I bear no connections to the creators of Without a Trace or CBS.

"It's a great thing we got to go bowling tonight," Samantha commented.

"Yeah right you girls won!" Danny piped up.

"Well actually I'm glad we beat you guys. It will give us a boost for tomorrow's paper work," Elena commented.

"Yeah don't mention it. I'm glad Jack let us go bowling but seriously I am dreading tomorrow morning," Martin stammered.

Both Vivian and Jack had opted out of joining them. Both had plans for the evening. Jack was going out with Anne while Vivian just wanted to spend some time with Reggie.

So it was Samantha and Elena verses Martin and Danny. They played one game and it was quite rowdy. Elena would give Danny smug looks whenever he grew frustrated. Martin did well despite the fact he was an addict.  
Only Danny knew of course. Martin was planning on going to a Narcotics Anonymous meeting with Danny tonight.

Danny glanced at his watch.

"Okay guys I'll see you Monday then," Danny quipped.  
He really hoped Martin would meet him at the church later on.

Danny gave Martin a considerate look before walking away.

Martin turned to Elena and Samantha.

"How are you girls getting home?" Martin inquired.

"I'll take a cab back to the Bureau, I left my bag there," Elena quipped before leaving them alone.

"I'll just be heading home. Are you all right Martin?" Samantha inquired.

"Yeah I'm okay. I have something to take care of but I do have a bit of time, I'll make sure you home all right," Martin stated.

"Thanks Martin. Oh by the way you won't tell anyone about my tomato phobia?" Samantha inquired.

"Don't worry. I give you a gentleman's promise," Martin stated.

As Samantha's cab pulled away, his eyes fell on the license plate. It would be quite critical that Martin saw the plates. For later on something would befallen her.

**Chapter Two- A Strange Feeling**  
After Martin finished the meeting; he thanked Danny for not telling Samantha about their meeting.

"It's not a problem," Danny assured him.

"I just really appreciate it," Martin said before having a strange feeling come over him.

Danny peered at him with concern. "Hey man are you all right?" Danny inquired.

"Yeah I just have this strange feeling. I guess I just need a good nigh sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Martin stammered.

Danny nodded before heading in the other direction. He just hoped his friend wasn't avoiding something important.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
_The phone was ringing in the distance. Samantha wearily headed towards it._

"Hello? Yes this is Agent Spade. What? How dare you call here?" Samantha exclaimed before slamming the phone down.

She took a deep breath. There was no way they could know where she lived.

Suddenly there was a bang at the door.

Samantha crept over and opened it.

She sighed with relief when she saw it was only Martin.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Samantha inquired.

Martin looked strange. His expression seemed to grave to be just visiting casually.

"Sam please is careful. I think something is about to befallen you," Martin stammered before the door slammed shut and he was gone.

Samantha gasped as she awakened. She looked around. It had been only a dream. She took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. It was three a.m. Three more hours until was time to get ready for work. "I better just get some more shut eye," Samantha thought to herself.

**Chapter Three- More Than That**

Although it was early for Saturday the foursome planned to finish their paperwork and then head over to a nearby diner to get some grub. Jack would be back at noon to look over the paperwork before flying out to the Cayman Islands with Anne and his kids for Spring Recess. Vivian and her family were heading up to Martha Vineyards for the week. Since Danny and Martin had lost the bowling match, they would handle any cases called in.

" Hello Danny did you forget we were meeting this morning? I recalled you saying to us see you Monday," Elena quipped.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sorry Delgado I usually don't have plans to hang around you on my Saturday mornings," Danny snapped.

"We need a buffer in here! Where is Sam?" Martin inquired.

Danny frowned. "Maybe she finished her paperwork earlier. It's ten now, maybe she came here a bit earlier," Danny suggested.

"I'll go check her desk," Martin stated.

He returned to the bullpen a few minutes later.

"Her paperwork is dated today's date. It's all finished, she must have gotten here at least two hours ago," Martin stated.

"Strange why she didn't call us," Elena commented.

"Maybe she'll meet us at the diner," Danny quipped.

"No she usually calls Danny. I'll give her a ring," Martin stammered.

Elena exchanged looks with Danny.

"Let me guess Samantha and Martin had something fairly recently," Elena quipped.

"Yeah it all started when Martin got here about four years ago. He fell in love with Sam at first sight. On his first case here he got knocked out by the suspect all because he wanted to impress Sam," Danny stated.

Elena turned solemn. "He sure would go far for her," Elena commented.

"Oh you haven't heard about the Nickled & Dime case," Danny said.

"What happened then?" Elena inquired.

"He practically strangled some drug dealer," Danny retorted.

Elena winced. "Remind me never to get on his bad side," Elena commented.

"Then all you have to do is be scared of his dad and be nice to Sam," Danny said with a grin.

Elena rolled her eyes as she concentrated on finishing the report.

Martin returned looking dismayed. "Looks like we have to pay a visit to Samantha's apartment," Martin stated.

Danny gave him a quizzical look. "You checked her messages? Martin you were the one that broke it off. You have no right...," Danny trailed off.

Elena was glaring at them astonished.

She finished writing as Martin got ready to leave.

"Danny you know I could never stop caring about her," Martin said before walking out.

"I guess he still obsessed," Elena stated.

"It's more than that," Danny responded before they followed him out.

**Chapter Four- Just Seems Strange**

" I never thought this would come to be. We are looking for Samantha's apartment for clues," Danny commented as he slipped on some gloves.

"Yeah I never expected this to ever be reality," Martin responded.

"So what did you hear that made you think we needed to come over here?" Elena inquired.

Martin sighed. "Her doctor left a message. Dr. Smith said she needed to meet Sam in order to arrange an overnight observation. Doctors only do overnighters if something terrible could happen. I'm terribly afraid that Sam could be running like my Aunt Bonnie did two years ago," Martin said grimly.

"Martin, don't give into that factor just yet. Sam could have had a part of her past come up suddenly. We both know it was not all that pretty," Danny stated.

"You're right. I guess one of should go speak to Dr. Smith," Martin stated as he grabbed the mail to leaf through.

"I'll check it out," Elena offered.

Danny gave her a considerate nod. He turned to Martin.  
" Grab anything of interest. I'll take her laptop and run her phone records once we are in the office," Danny stated.

Martin nodded. He truly hoped Samantha would turn up soon. With each passing moment, he grew even more concerned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" Yeah we grabbed her right outside her apartment two hours ago. So what if her colleagues search her place. That wouldn't tell them where she is now," the man snapped before hanging up.

Samantha gave him a puzzled glare. "Why have you brought me here?" she inquired.

"We need cash for our operations. What better then taking a federal agent for ransom?" the man scoffed.

"What if they won't give you what you want?" Samantha rasped.

"Think about it Agent Spade. You already have a busted ankle and a broken rib. You are in pain. I expect anymore and you'll die. If you die we'll grab somebody else," the man stated before leaving her alone in the darkened room.

Samantha shook her head. She couldn't let anyone else be taken. She had to hold on for all their sakes.  
**Chapter Five- History repeating itself**

" Martin I spoke to Dr. Smith. Apparently Sam's white blood cell count is a bit above normal. They need her to come in on Monday," Elena stated.

"Thanks Elena. I guess maybe Sam might have considered running. Mac found a few search histories. Sam was planning to take off on Tuesday. I guess she decided to go then because Jack will be back next Monday. She wouldn't have anyone to anyone to answer to," Martin stated.

"Yeah unless someone from her past showed up and it may have speed up the process," Elena quipped.

Martin stiffened up. "She was married once. I guess I'll run a back round check on her ex-husband," Martin stammered before heading over to his laptop.

Elena got him coffee.  
" How about Keller?" Elena inquired.

"Who told you about Keller?" Martin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sam did. We crossed paths with the guy on my first case with you guys," Elena responded.

"Well I would have had in him custody by now. He is visiting family in Vermont this weekend," Martin stated.

Seeing Elena's quizzical expression, he added," My father dined with his boss when I was hospitalized after the ambush. Thank for the coffee."

" No problem," Elena stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walked in with a tape a few minutes later.

He spotted Martin munching on applesauce.

"Hey Applesauce boy!" Danny exclaimed with a bemused expression.

" What do you have Danny boy," Martin inquired.

"A surveillance tape from Sam's landlord. Gosh I'm so glad he gave this tape up," Danny said.

"I think history is repeating itself," Martin commented as he handed Mac the tape.

" One last thing , then you can go enjoy your spring recess," Danny said.

"Anything for Agent Spade," Mac replied.

The screen showed up.

Samantha was being dragged into a taxi cab. She got free once and twisted her ankle in the process. The three men winced as they heard something crack.

"What do you think that sound was?" Danny inquired.

"I hate to tell you boys, but I think they crushed a bone," Mac said with a grimace.

After a stunned silence, Martin said," Could you get a close up the plates?"

Mac fiddled around for pulling it up.  
It was the same plate number Martin had seen the night before.  
**Chapter Six- A Possible Suspect**

" I ran the plates. It belongs to a Brian Marcello. Apparently he is the only Marcello who would use a taxi as a getaway car," Elena stated.

"Thanks any word about where we might find him?" Martin inquired.

"Danny is talking to Bianca in the interrogation room right now," Elena retorted.

While Elena joined Danny, Martin watched from afar and waited for anything substantial to come up in the conversation.

"Well he has this old house over in Union City. It's behind the park," Bianca stated.

"Do you think he would keep someone there?" Elena inquired.

"He might. It's pretty musty in there. I should know. Once we both got locked in the basement. I felt like suffocating. If he wanted to keep someone hostage or something that would be the worst place to keep them. I have had contact with him in the last month. If you don't find anything there, my father's account keeps records of all the property," Bianca finished with a sigh.

"Don't worry. Your alibi checks out. We promise to get you protection if anyone tries to hurt you," Danny assured her.  
Bianca gave him a solemn look. "I don't think that will be necessary, Agent Taylor. Brian's operations as of late haven't been going quite well. He is bitter and angry but he has nobody to carry out his activities. There are only a few left on his side. Mainly is best friend Tony," Bianca stated.

Elena and Danny thanked her before escorting her out.

"So what have we learned?" Martin inquired.

"Just that Brain Marcello's out for making a comeback as a mobster. He may have grabbed Sam with one other accomplice, Tony. Both are thirty-five, armed and dangerous," Elena rattled off.

"So we should check the house in Union. I don't think we need SWAT for this," Danny quipped.

"No I think the three of us can handle two goons. Let's move," Martin stated. They grabbed bullet proof vests and their FBI jackets. So what if it wasn't a weekday. They would make this an official mission for Samantha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Gosh we grabbed her on the wrong day, Tony! Her bosses are on vacation for the week!" Brian snapped.

"What do you wanna do, keep her for a week?" Tony inquired.

Brian glanced over at Samantha. "This one won't last long. We'll move her for now. My uncle is all chummy with the cops now. They were bowling together, can you believe it? He'll probably turn me in for laughs. We'll move her in a half-hour. I'll arrange a different getaway vehicle. Keep an eye on her until I get back," Brian said giving a disheveled Samantha toothy grin.

"If I wasn't so dehydrated I would have smashed those teeth out of your mouth by now!" Samantha rasped.  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
Tony gave him an apprehensive look.

"Don't worry buddy, she cannot do anything," Brian stated.

**Chapter Seven** **Going in**  
" This is the park that Bianca was talking about," Elena commented as Danny drove into Union City.

"Have you been around here?" Martin inquired from the backseat.

"Yeah my partner and I chased a bank robber here once," Elena replied.

They noticed a white truck in front of them.  
It was heading the same direction as they were. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

" Come on Agent Spade we should be getting to leave," Tony snickered.  
Samantha had limped to the other side of the basement while Tony walked Brian out before. She was leaning against the water heater already exhausted from the small trek across the room.

She heard the footsteps edge closer and she felt afraid. She hated being vulnerable. Never quite religious, Samantha muttered a phrase to herself.  
Suddenly it seemed like her prayers were answered.  
On the ground, just a few inches away lay an old piece of wood. Perhaps it had been left there after some contraction project. However for Samantha it could be the way out of this predicament. She grabbed it.

"Come on Blondie. I don't have all day to wait for you to come out to play," Tony snickered.

In a rage, Samantha knocked him out.

"Nobody gets away with calling me Blondie!" Samantha rasped. She had used up the last of her strength. She fell over in the other direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny, Martin and Elena crouched nearby as they watched Brian Marcello pacing around near his white truck.

"So this is Brian Marcello," Danny commented.

"Yeah, you don't see the family resemblance?" Elena inquired.

"I see that but he doesn't seem too tough," Danny quipped.

"Doesn't matter he masterminded the kidnapping of a federal agent," Martin stated.

"True, now who wants to distract this guy while the other two go find Sam?" Danny inquired.  
Danny and Martin glared at Elena at the same time.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys, Sam and Viv are way better at this thing than me," Elena stated.

"Yeah but Viv is out of town and Sam might be in there," Danny quipped.

"Fine I'll distract the moron. You guys go ahead," Elena stated.

They wished each other good luck, headed off.

Elena headed over to Brian first.

"Holla amigo! So what is with the white truck?" Elena inquired.

"What is with a bombshell hanging around these parts all by her?" Brian inquired.

Elena gave him a furrowed eyebrow look. "So you think I'm a bombshell?" Elena said calmly before slapping him.

"I think you are a lousy mobster," Elena stated as she cuffed him.

Danny came over and punched him. With Brian knocked out, they put him in truck.

"I'll call NYPD to pick him up after we get Sam out of here," Danny stated.

"Good idea!" Elena exclaimed before they headed inside to help Martin search for Samantha.

Martin headed into the basement first with Danny and Elena behind him.

"Whoa looks like someone got a beating!" Danny commented. Martin and Elena headed over.

"His vital signs steady," Danny commented.

"I'll look over there," Martin stated.

Then he spotted her on the ground.  
" Guys I found her!" Martin exclaimed.

Imagine Avril Lavigne's I'm with you in the background

**Chapter Eight** **I'm with You**

_When Samantha fell all she could wonder was there anyone looking for her? How long has she been here? Would she live to see another day? The pain was getting worse. How much longer until her breaths subsided?_

Then suddenly she felt a familiar hand on her wrist. He was checking her vital signs. Then she knew it was Martin.

"Sam can you hear me?" Martin inquired.

"Martin, I cannot breathe," Samantha rasped.

"Don't worry Sam, Danny is calling an ambulance. You'll be fine," Martin assured her.

She grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't worry. Sam, I'm with you," Martin said sighing with relief.  
During Fallout and Nickel and Dimed he felt helpless. But now he wasn't. This time he would be with her every step of the way.

The EMTS arrived, giving curious looks at Tony's figure.  
Danny stood tight lipped before stammering," Okay you can take him too. Just help Agent Spade first. She is critical."

Elena tapped him on the shoulder.

"That took guts," Elena commented.  
Danny flashed her stern look.  
She merely grinned.

They took Samantha into the ambulance, placing an oxygen mask on her mouth and nose. Martin sat with her in the ambulance.

Danny called the local police station as he and Elena followed the ambulance.

At the hospital, they requested that Samantha's regular doctor be contacted.

"I'll go find Dr. Smith," Elena offered leaving Martin and Danny alone.

"Martin, she'll be okay," Danny stated.

"I hope so. I found flyers related to addiction in her apartment. I guess she noticed I wasn't myself," Martin said sorrowfully.

Danny turned solemn. "Martin I have a confession to make," Danny stated.

Martin gave him a curious look.

"Sam called me earlier this week. She was wondering how we could help you. I swear I didn't tell her I was taking you to those meetings," Danny stated.

"Thanks for the consideration," Martin stated.

" There is more. I was planning to make it look like Sam disappeared. I was going to send her to do errands for Mrs. Peterson. Well Sam can fill in what happened in between. All I wanted to let you know, it wasn't supposed to be this way," Danny stated.

"Thanks for letting me know, Danny. I just need to take a walk," Martin stated

**Chapter Nine** **Sinking**

Martin had a sudden sinking feeling ten minutes later. He rushed back inside to find a nurse ushering in a doctor into Samantha's room.

"What is going on here?" Martin inquired.

"She is sinking," Danny said with a quiver.

Martin put his head in his hands.

"We can't loose, not after everything we went through together," Martin stammered.

Elena rushed in with Dr. Smith.

"I'll do my best," Dr. Smith stammered before heading inside.

Martin looked through the window. The nurse was monitoring the vital signs while the doctors worked to save Samantha. They had to charge her twice before she was stabilized.

Dr. Smith talked to them an hour later. "We have withdrawn a blood sample. Tomorrow morning we'll have the results. If Samantha remains stable we can remove the oxygen mask," Dr. Smith.

"Can we see her, doctor?" Danny inquired.

The doctor gave consent for one person at a time.

"Martin you have earned the first visitation rights," Danny quipped.

"Thanks man," Martin commented before entering the room.

He pulled up a chair beside her bed. "Sam I don't know what to say except I want you to wake up from this. I know you want to help me, but I'm going to kick the habit for you," Martin said as he grasped her hand.

**Chapter Ten** - **Homecoming**

Dr. Smith announced the good news the following afternoon. They were going to remove the oxygen mask. Samantha's results showed her white blood cell count was returning to normal.

Samantha turned to her friends and said," What happened?"

" What is the last thing you remember?" Elena inquired.

"Just Martin telling me everything was going to okay, I have no clue what happened in between," Samantha stammered.

"Hot stuff you are in the hospital and you made it!" Danny exclaimed.

Samantha gave him a quizzical look.

"You were in code blue. However your blood test came back normal. You'll go home tomorrow at noon," Martin stated.

Samantha smiled slightly at him. " I'm going to need a change of clothes."

" I'll bring them with me later today. I just need to check on Gracie," Elena stated.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. I don't know how to make it up to you all," Samantha stated.

"Well since we have the week off, why don't we get together at your place tomorrow and just chill?' Danny suggested.

Martin looked at her concerned. "Are you feeling up to it?" Martin inquired.

Samantha nodded. "It's a date," Samantha replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The following evening the foursome settled on the couch to pick a DVD. 

"What do have in your collection? I hope we can find something funny to watch," Danny said as he looked through.

Elena grabbed Just like Heaven.

"Now this seems nice," Elena commented.

"Not some chick flick!" Danny whined.

"What were you thinking of Danny boy?" Samantha inquired.

"I think Adam Sandler rocks in Mr. Deeds," Danny commented.

"Why don't we watch both?" Martin suggested.

"Okay but you guys have to sit through Just like Heaven first. I have to tuck Gracie in tonight," Elena stated.

"Agreed," Danny said with a grin.

Later before Martin left that night, Samantha pressed an X-files DVD in his hands. "This should keep you occupied," Samantha commented.

"Thanks Sam!" Martin exclaimed giving her light hug.

"Wait! What we are going to tell Jack and Vivian when they get back?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sam. We'll think of something. I'll call Danny and Elena and see what they think. Together we'll think up a cover up," Martin stated.

"Thanks Martin for everything," Samantha stated.

"No problem. Just relax, if you are up to it, do you want to head up to Long Island on Wednesday," Martin inquired.

Samantha smiled. "I'd like that," she stated.

Martin gave her sheepish grin before heading out the door.

**Chapter Eleven- A Stroll on the Beach**

" Martin, can we just sit for a minute?" Samantha inquired.

Martin gave Samantha a concerned look as she headed over to sit on large rock. 

"Are you feeling all right?" Martin inquired.

"Yeah, just my ankle is acting up again. Come sit with me for a minute," Samantha stated.

"When was it acting up before?" Martin inquired as he sat down beside her.

Samantha grinned.

"When Danny called me last night. Gracie was driving him mad and I fell off the bed laughing," Samantha stated.

Martin grinned. "So Elena got him to baby-sit?" Martin asked bemused.

"Actually he brought it on himself. He offered to come help set up Elena's new table and Gracie just clung to him," Samantha retorted.

Martin grinned slightly. "Well sooner or later that was bound to happen," he commented.

"Martin how are you doing? I mean, now that everything is all right, we should talk about...," Samantha trailed off.

"Sam, I promised you in the hospital, that I'd kick the habit. I have started attending meetings. Also being her with you helps me forget that I ever needed those pills," Martin declared.

Samantha smiled slightly. "Looks like you are trying to tell me something."

Martin looked down at the sand.

"You'll know what I'm going at soon enough, before that we need to think of a cover up," Martin insisted.

"Sure, I can tell them that I slipped in my kitchen. That will explain the ankle. Any further inquiries, I'll tell them it was a pretty bad fall but I had my closet friends to help me out," Samantha stated.

"Good, well I better remove the surveillance tape from the office and we'll have to figure something out about why Brian Marcello was found knocked out in a stolen white truck," Martin stated.

"Don't forget about Tony. Oh and I think Danny is our man for making up a theory about Brian Marcello's condition," Samantha stated.

"Yeah, especially since it was his idea to put him there until the cops found him," Martin commented.

"Well I guess we can meet up with Danny and Elena to finish up the cover up. How about we grab some food and go through those brochures?" Samantha inquired.

"Sounds like a plan," Martin said with a grin. He got up and helped Samantha up.

Together they waded into the water.

Despite what had transpired, things were looking up now.

**Chapter Twelve- Back to Work**

The following Monday, the foursome planned to arrive at their normal times to avoid suspicion.

"Ready everyone?" Danny said.

Everyone headed to their usual spots. By now Samantha was fully healed and Martin had started attending more sessions to help halt his addiction.

Jack arrived and said his hellos.  
"I should have the next case for you all in a few minutes, otherwise it will be paperwork today," Jack stated.

Vivian arrived soon after and inquired about their week off.

"We all kind of hung out," Samantha stammered.

"What did you all do?" Vivian inquired.

"Watched some Adam Sandler and helped Sam out with something," Danny stated.

Vivian noticed Samantha had a bruise on her forehead.  
" So what happened there?" Vivian inquired.

"Oh she had a fall on Saturday," Elena quipped.

"Are you all right? I could tell Jack to keep you off the field if you are feeling strange," Vivian suggested.

"No, she is all right. We had her checked out by a doctor," Martin quipped.

Vivian nodded. She could sense something was amiss but decided against pursuing it further. After all everyone seemed all right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wow that was close!" Danny exclaimed as he handed Samantha and Elena their coffee.

"Yeah, sure was. Thanks for everything, you guys. I don't know what would have happened if you three didn't come when you did," Samantha stated.

"Not a problem, besides you had half the work done. You managed to give Tony a whack while you had a broken rib," Danny said bemused.

"Now that's what I call amazing!" Elena commented.

Martin smiled slightly before going over to Samantha's desk.

"Hey Sam, could you come over to our spot with me?" Martin inquired.

Samantha nodded. They headed over to the balcony.

"Wow hasn't really hung out here in awhile!" Samantha commented.

"Yes I have something to say," Martin stated.

Samantha looked at him firmly.

"So does it have to with what you didn't mention at the beach?" Samantha inquired.

"Yeah. Sam I want to be with you. When you went missing, I just...," Martin trailed off.

"You want to try again?" Samantha inquired.

"Yeah I do," Martin stated.

"Finally!" Samantha exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him.

**The End**  
_Befallen  
they behaved civilly in the office.  
No one knew her secret.  
Relationships were already strained.  
Suddenly she was abducted.  
All her friends got together.  
Trying to figure why and how.  
They thought she went away  
to find herself.  
But soon it became apparent  
something else wasn't right.  
They wondered what had befallen  
their friend that fateful night.  
What was her secret?  
How could they help her?  
It would be a difficult search  
but they would do their best to  
find her and bring her home  
safe and sound._


End file.
